Vampires
Vampires are supernatural creatures that have to drink the blood of humans or animals in order to sustain their immortal lives. A vampire is a living corpse, commonly referred to as the undead. They were once a living, human being, whom through various circumstances became a victim of vampirism. The means by which one becomes a vampire may vary, but there are several traditions that are acknowledged in most television programs. Vampires are usually created through the actions of another vampire. If a vampire drinks blood from a human victim to the point of death, the victim will die and be reborn three nights later as one of the undead. More modern techniques have added the idea of a human victim being forced to replenish themselves with the blood of the vampire, thus prompting the supernatural changes in their physiology. These vampires are usually subservient to the vampire that created them, but there have been accounts where vampires have been shown to be rebellious against their masters. A vampire can also be created through an act of sorcery, in which a witch or warlock enacts a curse which transforms a living person into a vampire. In almost all instances, this effect is permanent and the curse can only be lifted by the willful action of the original caster. Becoming a vampire has an adverse effect on an individual’s psyche. As they are considered to be creatures of black magic, it is not uncommon for a vampire to commit acts of deliberate evil. Abilities as Gerri Dandridge from Fright Night 2: New Blood in 2013.]] Characters Traditional vampires Half-vampires Dhampirs Pseudo-Vampires Psychic vampires Temporary vampires Factions Films with vampires * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Brides of Dracula * Count Yorga, Vampire * Countess Dracula * Daughters of Darkness * Dracula (1931) * Drácula * Dracula A.D. 1972 * Dracula's Daughter * Fright Night * Fright Night (2011) * Fright Night Part II * Fright Night 2: New Blood * Horror of Dracula * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The * Scars of Dracula * Son of Dracula * Subspecies * Twilight: New Moon * Vampire Vixens from Venus * Van Helsing Comics with vampires * 30 Days of Night Vol 1 * 30 Days of Night: 30 Days 'Til Death Vol 1 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 17 * American Vampire: Survival of the Fittest Vol 1 * Dark Days Vol 1 * Dead Romeo Vol 1 * Preacher Vol 1 * Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 * Tomb of Dracula Vol 2 * Vampirella: The Red Room * Vamps 1 * Vamps 2 * Vamps 3 * Vamps 4 * Vamps 5 * Vamps 6 * Wetworks 1 * Wetworks 2 * Wetworks 3 Appearances * 30 Days of Night: 30 Days 'Til Death 1 * 30 Days of Night: 30 Days 'Til Death 2 * Action Comics Annual 1 (Skeeter & her progeny) * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 17 (John Falsworth and other vampires) * Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) * Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1 - San Sui. * Charmed: Bite Me * Dracula: Lord of the Undead 1 * Dracula: Lord of the Undead 2 * Dracula: Lord of the Undead 3 * Ghost Rider Vol 3 Annual 1 (Carl Blake) * Menace 9 ("Blood Relation") * New Fun Comics 6 * Preacher 13 (Cassidy only) * Preacher 14 (Cassidy only) * Preacher 15 (Cassidy only) * Preacher 65 (Cassidy only) * Razor: Bleeding Heart - Razor only. Dhampir. * Smallville: Thirst * Spirits of Vengeance 1 * Tomb of Dracula 16 * Tomb of Dracula 45 - Dracula & Deacon Frost * Tomb of Dracula 59 - Dracula & Emily Arthurs * Vampblade 1 - Glarkians. Not true vampires. * Vampblade 11 - Glarkians. Not true vampires. * Vampblade Special 1 * Vampire Tales 1 - Michael Morbius * Vampire Tales 9 * Vampirella 1 - Vampirella * Vampirella 2 - Vampirella * Vampirella 3 - Vampirella * Vamps: Pumpkin Time 1 * The X-Files: 3 See also External Links References Category:Dracula